Various types of bicycles are known in the prior art. Generally, to operate a traditional bicycle a user needs two functioning legs to operate the pedals to crank the wheels. However, if one of the user's legs becomes compromised, due to injury for example, then the user is unable to operate their bicycle. In other scenarios, a user may desire a different bike riding experience that requires the use of only one leg for locomotion. In which case, the user must purchase a different type of bicycle or other locomotion device altogether. Thus, there is a need for a bicycle frame attachable kneeling pad that includes a kneeling pad disposed upon a frame assembly for coupling to a bicycle frame, said frame assembly disposed on one side of the bicycle frame and between a directable front wheel and at least one rear wheel, wherein a user is enabled to kneel upon the kneeling pad with one leg and probel the bicycle at a desired velocity by use of the other leg in striding contact with a ground surface.